Encounter
by TL22
Summary: An sixteen year old Luke has an encounter with a mysterious stranger on a rainy day


A/N This is in response to a challenge by StevieluvsAlex

**ENCOUNTER**

It was mid-August; the day started out bright and sunny, but by midafternoon the clouds had rolled in. Sixteen year old Luke Danes could hear the rumble of thunder in the distance. His father's Hardware store was empty. It was normally slow during weekday afternoons, since there were no customers Luke looked around for something to keep him occupied. He noticed that the nail bins were getting low; so Luke went to the storage area and returned pulling a wagon that had boxes of various sized nails.

There was a flash of lightning and a loud clap of thunder followed by the sound of raindrops. Luke figured that would take care of business till the storm cleared up. He went back to stocking nails till he was startled by the sound of the bell ringing that indicated a customer had entered the store. With a sigh Luke rose and walked down the cluttered aisle. Framed by the front door was a tall girl with dark hair and bright blue eyes. The other thing that struck him was the way she was dressed. Most of the girls of Stars Hollow either wore shorts or jeans during the summer. The girl standing by the door was dressed in a pleated skirt with short sleeved blouse. Instead of sneakers or sandals she was wearing shiny closed toe shoes.

"Can I help you?"

The girl looked at him silently. Her eyes following his every move but she remained silent. "Luke spoke louder. "May I help you?"

"Do you mind if I stay here till the rain stops."

"You can stay, just don't touch anything." Luke noticed that the girl was wet. "Wait here and I will be right back" Luke walked back to the store room and found an old flannel shirt. When he returned he held the shirt out to the girl. "If you want you can change; the bathroom is over there." And he pointed to the rear of the store.

The girl thanked him and took the shirt. A few moments later she reappeared. "Look I was in the middle of something I need to get done so please excuse me." Luke thought to himself what a quiet girl.

Luke walked back to the nail bin and opened a box to dump into one of the bins.

"Luke was startled by her voice."What is that?"

"It's a ten penny nail."

"Why is it a ten penny nail?"

"Because they used to sell those nails ten for a penny."

"Used to? What do they sell them for now?"

Luke looked up at her. "I think they sell for a penny a piece now."

"So how come your call them a ten penny nail? Shouldn't they be a one penny nail now?"

"Huh?"

"You called them a ten penny nail but they now sell for one to a penny, so they shouldn't they now be called a one penny nail."

"No, now it is just a slang word for that type of nail." Luke looked up at the girl who was staring intently at him. "Do you understand now?

"I am not sure. What's in that other box?

"Those are brads."

The girl looked at Luke thoughtfully. "So those nails are named after the guy who invented them?"

A little exasperated Luke replied. "I have no idea."

The girl pointed to a bin that held some long sturdy nails. "What do you call them?"

Luke glanced over at the bin. "I don't know just nails."

"How much to they cost?"

"I guess about twenty five cents apiece."

"So then that is called a twenty five cent nail?"

Luke was getting irritated. So he quit stocking nails. "Come on I have some coffee."

The aggravated boy rinsed out two cups and handed her one. As Luke poured the coffee he spoke. "Be careful this is some very strong coffee."If you want I can cut it with some water."

Again the bright blue eyes followed his every move. As soon as Luke sat down she took a sip of coffee. Oh my God. I have just died and went to heaven. This is the best coffee I have ever had."

"You're nuts. What is your name?"

"Do I have to have a name? Can't I be the stranger who walked in out of a raging storm?

"Even they have names."

"No no they don't; they remain a mystery."

So much for the quiet girl he thought. This girl was a bit out there. He glanced out the window to see what the rain was doing. The thunder and lightning had stopped, but it was still raining heavily." "So you're not from around here?"

"Silly how could I be from around here and be a mysterious stranger?"

"Luke shook his head "You're nuts. Where are you from?"

The bright blue eyes stared into his. How could I be a mysterious stranger if you know where I am from?" She then finished her coffee and held her cup out for more.

"This stuff will kill you."

She waggled her cup. "More please"

Luke rose and poured her another cup of coffee. He was going to try another track. "How old are you? Twelve, thirteen?"

Her eyes blazed. "No I am fifteen."

"Ah one part of the mystery solved. So tell me your name."

The girl looked thoughtful and calmly looked into eyes. "No. I am the mysterious stranger."

Luke shook his head. "I give up."

The girl rose from the table and wandered around the store looking at various items. Luke sat on the counter watching her roam. He noticed that she had very nice legs. Twenty minutes later she wandered back to the front counter. "The rain has let up. I think I'll go. I need to find my parents; I'll go change back into my blouse."

Luke noticed that the soaking wet blouse she was holding; was now transparent. "No keep the shirt I don't need it. Bring it back some day."

The girl smiled at him; a smile that lit the whole room up. "Thank you. She walked up to Luke and put her hand behind his neck and kissed him on the lips. Not a quick kiss but a kiss that lingered. She broke the kiss and walked out of the store without looking back.

Luke put his fingers to his lips. He still felt the kiss. He walked to the door and watched her walk down the street. Just before she entered a large shiny black Mercedes she turned and looked back. Upon seeing Luke standing there an ear to ear smile broke out. She mouthed a word that he could not quite make out Lor, Lorna, Lisa, Lana. He just could not make out what she tried to silently say to him.

THE END


End file.
